1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light string, and more particularly to a light string with a cladding outside the light emitting diodes (LEDs) to scatter the light from the LEDs so as to present a neon light effect.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 12, a conventional light string has a core (110), two wires (120,130), multiple axial holes (140) or multiple radial holes (150a, 150b, 150c, 150d, 150e) to receive therein multiple light emitting diodes (160a, 160b, 160c) and connection wires (170a, 170b) for interlinking each of the LEDs (160a, 160b, 160c). The LEDs (160a, 160b, 160c) are alternately received in the radial holes (150a, 150b, 150c, 150d, 150e) such that the connection wires (170a, 170b) are sandwiched between two adjacent LEDs (160a, 160b, 160c) after the connection wires (170a, 170b) are alternately received in the radial holes (150a, 150b, 150c, 150d, 150e). A transparent cladding (180) is then formed outside the core (110).
If the light string with the core (110) has only axial holes (140) for receiving therein LEDs (160a, 160b, 160c), the light string is called the Horizontal-Type and if the light string with the core (110) has only radial holes (150a, 150b, 150c, 150d, 150e), the light string is called the Vertical-Type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,317 issued on Aug. 19, 1986 discloses a light string with better safety, packaging, installation, use and maintenance features than any other existing light string. However, the light string can not solve the shortcoming that the light from the LEDs is not continuous. That is, this light string still uses the LEDs as the light source without any modification to soften the dotted-effect from the LEDs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,645 issued on Feb. 13, 2001 discloses a Horizontal-Type light string having the capability to scatter the light from the LEDs. However, the light from the LEDs is not sufficiently softened and thus still does not emit a soft and continuous light when compared with a neon light in the market.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,251 B2 issued on May 20, 2003 discloses a light string having a core and a cladding outside the core. The core and the cladding may have different shapes such as circular, square, oval or even wave-like. At least one axial space may be defined between the core and the cladding so that the at least one axial space may be filled with insulation fluid to improve the light scattering and reflection. Although this light string claims to have the capability to emit a soft and continuous light effect as that of a neon light, there is no definite structure to show how the light is reflected and/or refracted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved light string to mitigate the aforementioned problems.